


Professor Willow Has Gloves That Coincidentally Match His Crocs For Some Goddamn Reason.

by blackbile



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 18:52:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7813246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackbile/pseuds/blackbile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Professor Willow likes to be spoiled. Professor Kukui is more than happy to oblige.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Professor Willow Has Gloves That Coincidentally Match His Crocs For Some Goddamn Reason.

There's a reason why Professor Willow wears those gloves of his.

It's not really a fashion statement- though Professor Kukui may disagree, insisting that Willow’s slender fingers looked beautiful with (and also without) gloves. It's not that he wants to try to match those shoes of his- that Kukui tries persistently from time to time, insisting that they looked silly on him (but really, Willow looks good in anything, even _nothing_ ).

He never really knew why, but his hands just had the tendency to get cold rather quickly. It's not that big of a deal, really. Despite him saying so, Kukui never listens (when does he ever, in all honesty). Instead, what he does is stubbornly holding his hand with fingers interlocking as though the spaces between Willow’s fingers were just meant to be for his own as well, hoping to warm him up.

Sudden contact causes Willow to flinch slightly, however, he gradually eased down and relaxed. Kukui noticed, and smiles happily, glad to have Willow accept his touch. He tries pushing his luck just a little, holding Willow's hand, he brings his fingers to his lips, he kisses them softly with his eyes closed.

When he opens his eyes he's graced with the sight of Willow flustered, cheeks flushed red, then he attempts to advert his gaze from Kukui, looking away.

But Kukui won't accept such defeat, he momentarily lets go of Willow's hand, only to cup his cheek, making Willow face him once more.

His lips pressed on Willow’s cause Willow to tense lightly, but then he gradually calmed down, holding onto Kukui, kissing him back.

Kukui smiles, and Willow feels it against his lips.

“You _like_ being spoiled, don't you?” Kukui says smugly with a grin on his face after kissing him, as though figuring him out completely.

Willow could only admit yes with a slight nod; with him being a blushing mess, he's far too embarrassed to say anything anymore.

“At this rate, I'll just spoil you rotten,” he chuckles, before he kisses Willow again, “not that I mind at all.”

 


End file.
